Best Things Left Unsaid
by verticallimit379
Summary: A short story about lesbian love found in the horror section of the local video store.


_Since I'm an ass and I don't really care for platforms or publishing I decided to hell with it I'll put this online. It's not meant to be for anything other than for people to read if they choose to. It's a lesbian romance so if you're not into that than take your leave. I don't care if people have opinions about me. Nor do I care about any opinions in general. So don't comment me expecting a fight, an argument, or a debate as to why I put it here or the materials it consists of. Furthermore, if you have a problem, take it somewhere else I don't give a flying rat's ass. Also, if someone decides to take it and do something with it go ahead I really don't care.  
_

Best Things Left Unsaid  
by Sam Sampson

"Right now I'd rather drown in a pool of horror," the customer said with an easy smile as she browsed the movie aisles. It was a small shop called One Flick and I was currently wearing the blue employee uniform helping yet another amateur find something of interest. I worked nights and they were usually slow. I had gotten the job after filling in an application and pestering the manager until they finally gave up and threw me in the mix.

"Have you seen Wrong Turn?," I asked, trying to gage the absent-minded girl's interest.

She was skinny with long wavy blond hair. The red highlights made her blue eyes stand out among her pale skinned face. Her lips were soft and meaningful. She seemed like the type to drive around with local party boys or football jocks. Tonight she was here alone. As she had been for the past week or so.

"No, I haven't. Have you?," she inquired, pulling me from my thoughts as she waved the cover in front of my face. I always though the covers on our movies were hideous with the trademark of "ONE FLICK" printed in bright orange across the front. Smiling, I replied, "Yeah. That one's killer."

My attempt at humor made the girl snicker and my heart leaped in my chest. It'd been so long since I had left my previous partner. Two years and I still wasn't over Monica. She was intelligent, smart, funny, and all I could ever want in a person. We had been together for a year despite what her parents had wanted for her. The cold hearted Christian types they were, they sent her away to college while I remained in town. She broke up with me the day before she left saying she couldn't hold me back by making me wait for her. A month later I received a letter.

_November 2_

_Dear Cat,_

_The University is amazing. The trees here are beautiful. My dad said I made excellent grades this year so I'm going to live here for three more years. Isn't that excellent!? Also, I have to tell you about something that happened. I had hoped I'd be able to tell you in person when I returned for vacation but since I'm not returning I have to tell you in this letter. I met someone. His name is John. He's another student here. Apparently his parents live back in town and have already spoken with my parents. I'm soon to be engaged and married. I'm so sorry, Cat. I wish things would have worked with us but you know how life is. It gets tossed at you fast and you have to learn to roll with it. Hopefully when I come back I'll see you sometime. Good luck._

_Your Friend,  
Monica_

I still remember how those words crushed me. I had laid in my bed for two days refusing to do anything but eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom occasionally. I kept my curtains drawn afraid that anything would remind me of her. It wasn't until the third day I got the call from One Flick saying they'd like me to work for them that I decided I'd have to get my mopey ass out of bed and realize I couldn't stay home forever. Monica was right in some aspects although, life does come at you fast and you have to learn to roll with it.  
One Flick became my only way of getting out of the house and became my reprieve from sitting on my couch eating half gallons of ice cream. I never put on much weight no matter what I ate so I binged like crazy when I was upset. The other time I had was spent in my work out room at home. I had used some of the money I made from One Flick to buy weights and other equipment. My favorite was a bar that hung in the door frame to the room. I could life myself by my hands or do sit ups upside down by my legs. I fell on my head the first few times I tried but soon got the hang of it and it became a routine part of my day.

"Sounds awesome. I'll take this one," The girl said in a finalized tone as she headed towards the front counter. Another satisfied customer. I rang her up and put the case in a bag for her. She headed toward the door and hesitated.

"Hey, what's your name? I've been coming in here a lot but never thought to ask," she said running her fingers through her hair in a nervous gesture. The thought of someone actually wanting to know my name made me spirits lift a bit. After all, I was just an employee in a movie store.

"Cat," I said with a perfectly cheerful smile. I hadn't smiled that way in quite some time. It felt better than I had thought it ever would.  
"Well Cat, my name is Cassie. I'll see you tomorrow night," she said with a smile and a wave as she put her hand on the door handle.  
"But those aren't due back until three days from now," I inserted in a casual tone. I was being playful and it bothered me a little. I hadn't been playful for two years and didn't even know why I was with this girl. I could get fired for flirting with customers. I didn't know if she was a lesbian or a bisexual either.

"I know. I just want to see you again," Cassie said with a wink as she exited without letting me answer.

My heart thudded in my chest. I didn't want to jump to conclusions but that wink had just said more than an action ought to in this circumstance. Was it possible Cassie had just flirted with me? I decided to chalk it up to friendliness and put it in the back of my mind. Not everyone was as filthy minded as me.

The rest of the night was very slow with only a few customers and I closed up shop at eleven. The good thing about One Flick was it was right around the corner from my apartment. I was glad I didn't live in the city but I still felt nervous every night I took the walk back home from the shop. I'd seen one too many movies about the unsuspecting girl getting jumped, mugged, or raped on her way home from work. I'd rather not be found dead behind a convenience store or in some dumpster. I always carried a knife in my jeans pocket just in case.

Entering my apartment my dog, Linux, ran to me from the couch barking and wagging his tail.  
"I know I know. I missed you too," I half sputtered as the black lab licked my face. Linux had kept me sane after Monica left me and still continued to be my best pal. A bit pathetic, I know, but it's nice to have someone you can talk to who won't interrupt or insult you for your ridiculous ideas. I ate a quick dinner of macaroni and cheese, fed Linux, took him out, and then got ready for bed. As I drifted off to sleep I thought about Cassie and how I'd love to hold her in my arms if only for a second so I could hear that soft giggle one more time.

My dreams were filled with Cassie that night. I'd never known I could be so overtly sexual in my dreams. We were entangled in one another in a bed with satin sheets and I could hear her whispering my name with a loving sigh. I awoke tangled in my own comforter and gave an exasperated cry of sexual frustration. I needed a cold shower and fast.

After the shower I made myself breakfast and worked out for a while. It seemed like an eternity passed before I could return to One Flick and await Cassie's arrival. Soon enough though my clock said it was time to get going and I walked, half ran, to the shop.  
"Jeeze, Cat. In a rush are we? What the hell happened to you?," my manager, Joe, asked in a teasing tone as I entered in a hurry and jumped behind the counter. I poked him in the arm, our friendly way of saying knock it off, and said "Absolutely nothing. Just a usual day."

"I'm beginning to wonder what 'usual' is for you. Remember to restock these," he said pointing to a stack of movies on the counter, "I'll see you tomorrow. Get to go out to a lovely dinner with the In- laws." I laughed and wished him luck as he exited the shop. My heart thudded in my chest thinking about maybe having dinner sometime with Cassie and holding her hand underneath the table.

After restocking all the movies from the counter I awaited the arrival of Cassie with an anticipation only a high schooler would have on prom night. After counting ten times the little bell jingled above the door and no Cassie I decided to relax and assume she wasn't coming. To my surprise, the bell jingled, and her beautiful figure came walking through the door with the movie she rented last night in hand.

"Hey Cat, how's it going?" she said leaning on the counter in front of me. I could see the top of her breasts above the collar of her spaghetti strap tank top and it sent me into overdrive. Taming my desire, I gave her a soft smile and replied, "It goes. How goes it with you, sweetie?" If the endearment bothered her she gave no notice of it. She slipped the movie into the return box, keeping eye contact with me, and continued with the conversation, "It goes. Only I want to find an interesting movie again and I think I'm going to need your help." The thought of her asking me for help with anything gave me fantasies I had to beat down furiously to keep myself from jumping over the counter. Mauling a beautiful customer wouldn't be too good for business.

"I suppose I can spare a few minutes of my time to help a beautiful lady." I said clearly being flirtatious. One thing I learned in my life was you had to be direct sometimes. If she was really flirting she'd respond in a flirting way as well. If she wasn't, she'd back off and lay down boundaries. She responded with, "If you can spare a few minutes to help me now, can you spare a few hours on a day off to join me for dinner and a movie?" My heart was ready to explode with how fast it was beating. I had expected to be pushed away after openly flirting. I couldn't believe her response and was definitely not prepared for it. Coming around to the front of the counter I led the way into the aisles and she followed. "Dinner and a movie would be nice. Would you like to pick the movie?" I asked with a grin.

Her warm fingertips brushed my arm as she walked by me to enter the romance section. My stomach was doing some crazy things when her blue eyes connected with mine.  
"I can pick. How about tomorrow night?" she said turning towards me and pushing her body against mine. She smelled of lilacs and the soft scent of woman. I became aware of how heavy my breathing became when her fingertips traced my jaw line. All I could do was nod in agreement to her question. Cassie honored me with another of her soft giggles and her lips found my cheek. I was sure I was about to have a stroke until she said she had to go.

"Same time tomorrow night meet me here and we'll pick together and then go back to my place. It's right around the corner." Cassie said giving my hand one last gentle squeeze with her fingertips before she exited the shop.

It took me a half hour to get my mind under control enough to deal with customers without squeaking when I spoke. After closing the shop I went home and did my usual routine of feeding Linux and myself and heading to bed. My dreams were even more passionate than the night before and I couldn't wait to make them reality. The next day I didn't have work so I worked out half the day and took a long shower before I went to meet up with Cassie in front of One Flick. I made sure to wear something comfortable but not too showy. I didn't want her to think I hadn't been close to someone in two years. I was nervous she was going to never show as I stood in front of One Flick. She'd be smart not to, I thought as I leaned again the building. I'm not exactly a prize catch. I graduated high school, moved into an apartment, my girlfriend left me to be engaged to a man, and I work at a video store.

All that dissipated from my mind as Cassie approached me in a pale blue tank top that matched the color of her eyes and skinny denim jeans. Holy hell she was a fox. I couldn't keep my eyes off her as we made light conversation and found a decent romance to watch. We got the movie, using my employee discount, and headed to her house. Cassie's apartment was, for lack of a better term, adorable. It definitely embodied her beauty with its soft green walls and white curtains. When we entered her gold lab jumped up from its dog bed and raced across the room to us.

"I hope you don't mind dogs," Cassie said kneeling down to pet the happy hound.  
"Oh, no, not at all. I have one of my own. A black lab." I said allowing the dog to sniff and lick my hand. Her dog's name was Cleo and was just as affectionate as Linux as it followed us around the house. She showed me all the rooms except her bedroom which made me wonder if she didn't want to show me it for fear I'd read to far into it. That was fine with me. I enjoyed Cassie's company. Although I couldn't help but get the occasional image in my mind of her naked body beneath me.

We had a light dinner of chicken and potatoes. It was something both of us liked and we were more concerned with conversation than eating anyways. We talked about our past and how we came out of the closet to our parents. She told me she lived with her parents until they decided she had to meet 'a nice boy' and when she refused they told her she had to pay rent. So she got a job and saved up enough money to move away and ended up in town. It wasn't until she was settled in and working a steady job at the convenience store next to One Flick that she came out to them. She said it was quick and easy. They barely talk now but she prefers it that way. I admired her for her boldness and strategical way of thinking. It couldn't have been easy.

We talked of my past as well. I brought up Monica and made it very obvious her and I had been over for quite some time. Though she had been my first love I knew she wouldn't be the last. For some reason I felt like I could by myself with Cassie. I hid nothing. I told her my parents accepted me when I came out although it was never brought up in dinner conversation. I also told her I hadn't been with anyone for two years after Monica. She held my hand in hers while I talked and leaned her chin on her palm. It was nice to actually have someone who listened to me and cared about what I was saying. I kept wondering if she felt the same way but never asked.

After dinner I helped her clean up, against her protests, and fed Cleo for her while she finished up. We sat down to watch the movie on her couch and at first we weren't sitting too close. The movie was Imagine Me and You. A story about a woman who gets married to a man but then realizes shes fallen hard for the woman who arranged the flowers for her wedding. Some parts were sad but the ending was really good. By the end of the movie Cassie's head was rested on my shoulder and my arm was around her in a gentle manner. The credits rolled and I looked down to see that Cassie had drifted off. She was so beautiful and calm in her slumber that I didn't want to wake her. I gently lifted my arm from her shoulders and accidentally woke her.

"Oh crap. Sorry Cat. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." she said groggily as she pushed her hair from her face. I smiled and reassured her it was fine and I'd leave so she could get some rest.

"No. Don't go." Cassie said in such a way that it startled me. She reminded me of a child in that moment. I could see the pleading look in her eyes.  
"Okay. Would you like me to stay until you fall asleep?" I asked smiling in an adoring way as we rose from the couch.

"No. I'd like you to spend the night." she said taking my hand and leading me towards her bedroom. I followed in a daze. We entered her bedroom and she closed the door behind us. She turned to me and looked at me with desire in her eyes as her fingertips slid up my arms to my shoulders. My hand went to her waist and our lips connected with such passion that it left me breathless. I kissed her neck and she emitted a moan enfused with desire and passion. My heart sped up to a thunderous roar in my ears and we found the bed. Our clothes didn't remain on us for long and were discarded to the floor amidst our kisses and touches. We were exploring eachother in ways I never thought possible.  
With me on top, I traced lines of kisses down her neck and stomach, as her fingertips caressed my back. When the passion flowing between us became to great for either of us to resist my mouth found the damp spot between her legs. I made love to Cassie until her moans rose to a desperate cry and her thighs shook with her release. Without a second thought, she rolled so she was on top of me, and her fingers found my center. She kissed me tenderly as I rode to my climax and we laid together breathless and holding each other.

We made love three times that night and fell asleep in each others arms with no clothes to keep our skin from touching. I never thought that I would be where I was in that moment. I never thought I'd have such a feeling of belonging. We didn't know what would happen the next day or the day after that but we both knew we would be there together and that was all that mattered. We never discussed our relationship status because we already knew we were with each other. We never thought of a future because we knew the other would be in it. We both believed in the same thing. Some things were best left unsaid.


End file.
